1. Field of the Art
The present specification generally relates to the field of object detection in image processing. More specifically, the present specification relates to a system and method for analyzing images of a plurality of organized objects to identify objects, shelf fronts and labels on the shelf fronts, empty space under shelves, areas where unidentified objects may be, and vacant areas in the image.